La fille du Feu - Partie 1-
by jplf
Summary: L'arrivée soudaine d'une jeune femme nommée Siobhan dans la compagnie provoque la perplexité des nains et la méfiance du magicien surtout lorsque la vie de celle-ci reste confuse aux yeux de tous. Est-elle vraiment ce qu'elle prétend être ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous,

Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur le hobbit, j'espère que vous apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions.

Bonne lecture à tous

**Prologue**

**Sous une pluie battante, Siobhan frappa non délicatement contre la haute porte en bois de l'auberge. Malgré la grosse cape noire qu'elle portait, le froid de la dernière nuit d'hiver la faisait frissonner. Les bruits d'un cliquetis se firent alors entendre et un petit homme au crâne dégarni apparu au travers d'une petite fenêtre. Il la dévisagea quelques instants. Siobhan l'implora du regard de la laisser rentrer. **

« Que vient faire une jeune femme seule ici en pleine nuit sous un torrent de pluie ? demanda l'homme méfiant.

-Je viens trouver un ami au poney fringant…Peut être l'avez-vous ? C'est un nain avec une barbe courte. Il doit faire ma taille voire davantage, l'informa Siobhan.

-Il est arrivé il y a trois heures. Je vais vous ouvrir. Vous avez l'air d'avoir froid.

-Cela fait deux jours que je voyage sous cette pluie.

-Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'au Poney Fringant, tenez, prenez ma cape. Ça vous couvrira le temps de monter.

-Merci, c'est gentil, le remercia la jeune femme.

-A votre service Mademoiselle. »

**La chaleur du Poney Fringant provoqua un sentiment de sureté à la jeune femme. Elle balaya d'un simple regard la grande salle. Les rires bruyants des ivrognes attablés au bar cachaient les conversations des visiteurs et ce fut presque en hurlant que Siobhan s'adressa au barman. **

« Excusez-moi…je cherche un nain.

-Pardon ? Cria l'homme.

-Le nain, où est-il ?

-Prés de la cheminée au fond, derrière ces hommes.

-Merci.

-Vous prendrez quelque chose ?

-Ce qu'il a commandé me conviendra !

-Je vous l'amène dans cinq minutes, affirma le barman »

**Elle le remercia d'un simple hochement de tête et rejoignit l'endroit indique par le barman. Siobhan le vit alors pour la première fois. **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou à tous, **

**Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et apprécié mon prologue. J'essaierai de publier au plus tôt le prochain chapitre, il sera en ligne d'ici trois à quatre jours je pense. Je vous avoue que ce chapitre risque de vous paraitre un peu long, j'ai repris les répliques du film et rajouté ma petite touche personnelle concernant l'interrogation des nains sur la mystérieuse Siobhan. **

**Merci encore à Naewenn, Rachel et Cass pour leur commentaire qui ne peuvent que m'encourager à continuer. Bisous à vous trois. **

**Naewenn : Je suis ravie que ma fic t'intrigue et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Comme toi, j'adore les fic Thorin/ OC, et j'adore encore plus Thorin. J'en suis vraiment fan. **

**Rachel : Ravi de voir que mon prologue a eu l'effet esconté. J'espère que la suite de ma fic te plaira. **

**Cass : J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. **

**Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, Bonne Lecture. **

**Chapitre 1**

Les tourments de Bilbo Sacquet

**Il ne devait pas être plus de dix heures du matin lorsque Bilbo Sacquet alluma sa pipe en bois. Le semi homme était assis dans son jardin, admirant le ciel bleu du printemps et profitant de l'air doux qui régnait dans la Comté. Il expira les bouffées de fumée sous une forme parfaitement ronde. Ce fut lorsque l'une de celle-ci lui revient dans les narines que le hobbit découvrit la présence d'un grand homme. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe grise assortie à son chapeau et à sa barbe. Les rides qui lui marquaient le visage indiquaient clairement qu'il n'était plus très jeune, manière polie de dire qu'il était très vieux. Bilbo le dévisagea un instant, quelque peu abasourdi par cet individu particulier. **

« Bonjour, commença le hobbit.

-Qu'entendez-vous par là ? demanda le vieil homme. Me souhaitez-vous le bonjour ou affirmez-vous que c'est une bonne journée que je le veuille ou non ? Ou peut-être voulez-vous dire que vous vous sentez bien aujourd'hui en particulier ou simplement qu'aujourd'hui est une journée où il faut être bon !

-…Tout cela à la fois je suppose, répondit Bilbo perplexe, puis je vous aider ?

-C'est ce que nous verrons. Je cherche quelqu'un pour prendre part à une aventure.

- Une aven…non je ne vois personne à l'Est de Bree qui se montrerait intéressé par des aventures. »

**Bilbo se leva alors quelque peu nerveux. **

« Ce sont des choses désagréables, affirma-t-il, qui ne vous apportent que des ennuis et retardent votre diner. »

**Le hobbit récupéra son courrier tout en fumant la pipe. Il le feuilleta rapidement lançant brièvement quelques regards méfiants à son visiteur. **

« Bonne journée, lança Bilbo.

-Dire que j'aurais vécu pour être éconduit d'un bonne journée par le fils de Belladone Took comme un colporteur qui vend des boutons.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous avez changé et pas tout à fait en bien Bilbo Sacquet, avoua le vieil homme.

-Excusez-moi je vous connais ?

-Vous connaissez mon nom mais vous ne vous rappelez pas que c'est le mien. Je m'appelle Gandalf et Gandalf c'est …moi.

-Gandalf…Gandalf le magicien errant qui faisait de fantastiques feux d'artifice, se remémora Bilbo. Le vieux Took en avait toujours au sol ciste d'été. Ainsi vous êtes encore en activité ?

-Et où voudriez-vous que je sois ?

-eh bien…

-Enfin je suis content de voir que vous vous souvenez un peu de moi. Même s'il ne s'agit que de mes feux d'artifice. C'est décidé, ça sera bon pour vous et des plus amusants pour moi. Je vais en informer les autres.

-Informer qui ? Quoi ? Non je regrette. Nous ne voulons aucune aventure ici. Merci, pas aujourd'hui et vous pourriez essayer au-delà de la colline ou…Bonne journée ! Termina Bilbo. »

**Le semi homme s'enferma alors chez lui terrorisé par les propos du magicien. Ce dernier s'approcha de la porte et la marqua d'un symbole avec l'aide de son bâton.**

**La nuit venait de tomber dans la Comté. Dans l'une des innombrables maisons lumineuses se tenait Bilbo. Ce dernier surveillait la cuisson de sa truite avec la plus grande attention. Au bout d'un certain temps, il retira le poisson du feu et l'étala dans son assiette aux cotés de pommes terres, de carottes et de brocolis. La serviette rattaché à son col de pyjama Bilbo assaisona son assiette d'un peu de sel et de citron, un sourire aux lèvres face à ce festin. Le bruit d'une clochette retentit alors dans ses tympans. Levant les yeux de son assiette Bilbo se demanda qui pouvait bien lui rende visite à une heure aussi tardive. Il partit ouvrir et resta immobile face au nain dégarni qui ne devait pas faire plus qu'une tête de plus que lui. **

« Dwalin, pour vous servir, se présenta le nain

.

-Bilbo Sacquet…pour vous servir.

-Hummm.

-Nous nous connaissons ? demanda Bilbo perplexe.

-Non, répondit Dwalin en entrant, où est ce mon gars ? Cest par-là ?

-Qu'est ce qui est par là ?

-Le souper, il y a dit qu'il y aurait à manger et en grande quantité.

- Il a dit ? Mais qui a dit ? »

**Dwalin se réfugia dans la cuisine attirée par la délicieuse odeur du poisson cuit. Il s'assit face à l'assiette et la dévora rapidement sans vraiment tenir compte de la présence du hobbit.**

« Excellent ça, il y en a d'autre ?

-Comment ? …Oh oui, oui…ah, dit Bilbo cachant un petit pain derrière son dos, je vous en prie ! »

**Dwalin attrapa aisément une bonne poignée de petit pain et les engouffra dans sa bouche. **

« C'est que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de la compagnie, annonça Bilbo »

**La sonnette se mit à retentir de nouveau. Dwalin et Bilbo échangèrent un regard.**

« Ça doit être la porte.»

**Bilbo partit ouvrir et tomba sur un deuxième nain. Ce dernier était plus petit que le premier. **

« Balin pour vous servir.

-Bonsoir

-Oui oui il fait bon quoiqu'il risque de pleuvoir cette nuit. Suis-je en retard ? demanda Balin.

-En retard pour quoi ? »

**Balin entra dans la maison à la vue de Dwalin. **

« Oh Oh bonsoir mon frère.

- Oh par ma barbe, s'enthousiasma Dwalin, tu es plus petit et plus gros que la dernière fois.

- Plus gros pas plus petit et suffisamment malin pour nous deux. .»

**Les deux nains se prirent mutuellement les épaules dans un large sourire. Bilbo retint soudainement un cri en les voyant se donner un coup de boule. **

« Euuuhhh ...excusez-moi, navrez de vous interrompre mais à vrai dire je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que vous soyez dans la bonne maison.»

**Ne prêtant aucune attention au hobbit, les deux nains gagnèrent rapidement le garde-manger et commencèrent les festivités par de la bière. **

« As-tu mangé ? demanda le plus grand.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas avoir des visiteurs. J'aime en avoir comme n'importe quels hobbits mais j'aime les connaitre avant qu'ils me rendent visite, leur annonça Bilbo.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-On dirait du fromage, répondit le plus petit des nains.

-Ahhh

-Et l'ennui, tenta Bilbo.

-C'est du bleu

-Il est plein de moisissures, constata Dwalin.

-C'est que je ne vous connais pas le moins du monde, ni l'un, affirma Bilbo en évitant un fromage lancé par Dwalin, ni l'autre et je ne veux pas être grossier je me devais de vous parler franchement je suis désolé.»

**Balin et Dwalin se retournèrent vers le semi homme, interloqué par ses excuses. **

« Excuse acceptée, confirma Balin, Rempli la voyons ne lésine pas.

-Tu veux te remplir la panse !

-Oh mais je n'ai pas encore mangé si tu insistes.»

**La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois. Bilbo se dirigea vers la porte et tomba sur des nains. L'un était blond l'autre brun, tous deux avec des cheveux mi court. **

« Fili.

-Et Kili

-Pour vous servir, annoncèrent-ils en cœur.

-Vous devez être monsieur Socquet, dit Kili.

-Non vous ne rentrez pas vous vous trompez de maison.»

**Bilbo ferma la porte sur les deux nains énervé par ces deux nouvelles arrivées. Kili la retint alors et la repoussa sur le hobbit. **

« Quoi ? Est-ce que c'est annulé ?

-Personne ne nous a prévenus, ajouta Fili.

-Annu ? Non rien n'a été annulé !

-Ah je suis soulagé, s'enquit Kili, est ce qu'elle est là ?

-Qui ça ?

-Laissez tomber et faites attention je viens de les faire affuté, dit Fili en donnant des épées à Bilbo.

-C'est joli cet endroit, c'est vous qui l'avait construit ? »

**Kili s'essuya les pieds sur le coffre en bois. **

« Non il est dans la famille depuis des années, c'est le coffre de mariage de ma mère s'il vous plait ne faites pas ça.

-Kili, Fili allez, rétorqua pressement Dwalin.

-Monsieur Dwalin, s'enthousiasma Kili …Balin

-Il faut mettre tout ça dans le vestibule ou tout le monde ne rentrera pas.

-Hein tout le monde ? Combien y en a-t-il encore ? Paniqua Bilbo.

-Vous avez vu Siobhan ? J'étais presque sûr qu'elle arriverait avant nous.

-Elle vient avec Thorin, affirma Balin.

-Quelle idée d'amener une femme avec nous ! On ne sait même pas qui elle est.

-Mon oncle dit qu'elle est charmante, jubila Kili.

-Raison de plus pour se méfier, ronchonna Dwalin.

-Tu penses qu'elle veut l'or ? demanda Fili.

-Il faudrait déjà qu'on parvienne jusque-là bas, lança Balin. »

**La Sonnette retentit une fois encore. Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel puis se dirigea vers la porte**.

« Oh non non non, il n'y a personne, s'énerva Bilbo, allez-vous en, allez ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre. Il y a déjà beaucoup trop de nains dans ma salle à manger. Et si si si c'est une andouille qui me fait une farce je n'ai qu'une chose à lui dire elle est de très mauvais gout.

-Ne poussez pas, cria Bofur. »

**Tout un groupe de nains tomba à terre face au semi homme. **

« Pousse-toi gros balourd.

-Tu m'écrases.

-Gandalf, soupira Bilbo en voyant le magicien »

**Les nains se saluèrent rapidement les uns les autres avant de piller bruyamment le garde-manger sous les yeux d'un Bilbo abasourdi par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. **

« Excellent ce rôti, déclara Dwalin.

-Excusez-moi c'est mon poulet ? Et ça c'est …mon vin excusez- moi, s'énerva Bilbo.

-Gos pak boul , répliqua Bifur en montrant la hache dans sa tête.

-Il a une blessure, affirma Oin.

-La hache plantée dans la tête.

-Bête ? Non il a du mal à s'exprimer, à part la tête tout marche bien.

-il y en a encore plein, confirma Bofur.

-Reposez moi ça, pas la confiture, Excusez-moi…Excusez-moi, lança Bilbo en voyant passer les nains avec des quantités de nourriture. »

**Le semi Homme vit alors Bombur portant trois gros fromage à la croute orangée. **

« C'est un peu excessif non ? Avez-vous un couteau à fromage ?

-Un couteau à fromage ? Il le mange en entier, s'exclama Bofur.

-Non non non c'est la chaise de grand père Mongo, non ça aussi remettez ça à sa place.

-Je suis dur d'oreille, affirma Oin.

-Elle est cassée on ne peut pas s'asseoir dessus merci, assura le semi Homme.

-Merci

-Reposez cette carte.

-Excusez-moi Monsieur Gandalf ? demanda gentiment Dori., puis je vous offrir une tasse de camomille ?

-Oh non merci Dori un peu de vin rouge pour moi ça sera parfait…aie, attention…oh…ah Kili, Fili

-Monsieur Gandalf, répondit Kili.

-Oin Gloin Dwalin Balin Bifur Bofur Bombur Ori Nori Dori

-Donnez-moi ça…je vous remercie.

-Ma ih ma ut ka i a.

-Oui vous avez raison Bifur, il semblerait bien qu'il nous manque un nain, remarqua le magicien.

-Il est en retard c'est tout, il est allé dans le nord à une réunion de notre clan, il va arriver, s'enquit Dwalin.

-Que vous a-t-il dit sur cette femme ?

-Il l'a rencontré à l'auberge du poney Fringant, quelques instants après vous.

-Comment l'a-t-elle convaincu de nous accompagner ? demanda Gandalf réellement intéressé.

-Je ne sais pas, il n'a rien voulu me dire.

-Monsieur Gandalf, un petit verre de vin rouge selon votre souhait. Il possède un bouquet fruité.

- Ah, à votre santé. »

**Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, tous les nains et le magicien se retrouvèrent à table sous les yeux d'un hobbit dépassé et exaspéré par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il y avait plus de nourriture sur la table que dans les assiettes, des bouts de pains et pommes de terre volaient d'une personne à une autre, les rires bruyants des uns cachaient les conversations des autres. **

« Eh Bombur attrape, cria Bofur en lançant un morceaux de nourriture à Bombur. »

**Bombur prit soin d'attraper le morceau de pain par la bouche et une vague de joie traversa la pièce. Seul Bilbo restait toujours en retrait. **

« Qui veut une bière ? demanda Fili marchant sur la table avec des pintes de bière dans les mains.

-Par ici mon frère

-Eh les gars à trois, un…deux…

-Cul sec, termina Kili. »

**Seuls les gloussements des nains retentirent. Les premiers posèrent alors leur pinte vide dont Nori et Ori qui rotèrent chacun leur tour sous une expression de dégout de Monsieur Sacquet.**

« Tu ne manques pas d'air, déclara Bofur. »

**Le repas terminé, les nains commencèrent à ranger et à nettoyer la vaisselle. Nori passa alors devant Bilbo. **

« Excusez-moi c'est un napperon pas un torchon.

-Mais c'est plein de trous, observa Bofur.

-C'est normal que ça soit pleins de trous c'est du crochet.

-C'est un jeu amusant le croquet quand on a des boules, s'enthousiasma Bofur.

-Oh misère de misère que la peste soit de ces nains ! S'énerva Bilbo.

-Mon cher Bilbo que diable vous arrive-t-il ?

-Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je suis envahi par des nains. Que font-ils ici ?

-Mais ils font une très joyeuse assemblée quand on s'est habitué à eux, affirma Gandalf.

-Je ne veux pas m'habituer à eux. Regardez l'état de la cuisine, de la boue incrustée dans le tapis. Ils ont pillé le garde-manger. Je n'ose même pas vous dire ce qu'ils ont fait dans les toilettes, ils ont quasiment détruit la plomberie. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils font dans ma maison.

-Excusez-moi, tenta Ori, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire de mon assiette ?

-Moi je sais Ori donne-la moi, lança Fili. »

**Fili attrapa l'assiette et la lança à son frère qui la relança à Bifur. Ainsi plusieurs assiettes subit le même sort dans une agilité impressionnante. **

« Posez ça, c'était à ma mère, cette vaisselle du quartier Ouest a plus d'un siècle. Arrêtez s'il vous plait. Ecoutez...et ne faites pas ça vous allez les émousser.

-Oh vous entendez ça les gars, il dit qu'on va émousser les couteaux. »

**Tandis que Bofur, Gloin, Oin et Dori lançaient un certain rythme, les nains se décidèrent à chanter devant un Bilbo Sacquet toujours aussi paniqué. **

« Tordez les fourchettes puis les couteaux, chanta Kili.

Briser les bouteilles en milles morceaux, continua Fili.

Casser les verres et puis les assiettes, c'est ce que Bilbon Sacquet déteste !

Coupez la nappe marcher dans le gras

Laissez les os sur le tapis, en tas

Verser le lait sur le sol tout propre

Que le vin éclabousse les portes

Videz les pots dans une bassine bouillante

Martelez-les dans une perche voyante

S'ils en restent, chose étonnante

Qu'ils brûlent dans l'entrée et se fendent.

V'là ce que Bilbon Sacquet déteste ! »

« S'il vous plait, paniqua Bilbo.

-Vous avez vu la tête qu'il fait, s'esclaffa Kili. »

**Un toquement de porte bruyant se fit entendre et ce fut soudainement le silence total. Les nains étaient rassemblés dans le salon autour de Gandalf qui s'était décidé à fumer sa pipe. Tous le regardèrent alors. **

« Hummm, Ce sont eux, déclara le magicien. »


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonsoir à tous, **

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma Fan Fiction, j'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez. Merci à Kanli, naewenn76 et à Neiflheim pour leurs commentaires. J'ai tenu compte de toutes les remarques. Pour les pairing, j'ai encore un peu de mal avec le vocabulaire des Fanfiction. Mais si c'est bien ce que je pense alors oui il y en aura un mais seule la suite de l'histoire le révélera. **

**Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 2**

Avis mitigés

**La compagnie se précipita dans le grand hall au milieu d'un silence presque glacial. Tous allaient enfin découvrir la mystérieuse Siobhan. Kili et Fili avaient beaucoup de mal à tenir leur impatience, Dwalin, en retrait, avait un visage dur ce qui ne présageait rien de bon quant à l'accueil de la jeune femme. Les autres semblaient intrigués mais gardaient un certain calme. Gandalf lança alors un bref regard aux nains avant d'ouvrir la porte. Thorin et Siobhan se tenaient là, un air quelque peu dépité vagabondait sur leur visage. **

« Gandalf, salua Thorin. »

**Thorin et Siobhan rentrèrent sous les murmures bruyants des nains qui dévisageaient la jeune femme d'une manière un peu trop impoli pour le hobbit**.

« Elle est toute maigre, observa Gloin.

-Vous avez vu les cicatrices sur ses mains ? demanda Ori stupéfait.

-Notre oncle a plutôt bon gout, murmura Fili.

-Tu m'étonnes, s'enquit Kili. »

**Bilbo, lui, se contenta de les regarder à un à un commençant par le nain plutôt imposant qui venait d'entrer chez lui. Quant à Siobhan, c'était bien la première fois que Bilbo voyait une femme des hommes. Où peut-être était-ce une demi-hobbit ? Ou encore une demie naine ? Elle n'était pas plus haute que lui, et d'après ses livres, les femmes des hommes étaient beaucoup plus grandes. Il décida toutefois de ne pas poser la question afin d'éviter un conflit général sur la petite taille des nains. Siobhan, ne prêtant aucune attention aux murmures désagréables qui ressortaient sur son compte, inspecta les objets de cette maison si raffinée. **

« Vous aviez dit que l'endroit était facile à trouver, nous nous sommes, perdus deux fois, annonça Thorin en enlevant sa cape.

-Thorin si vous dîtes que c'est ma faute je vous mords, lança Siobhan en examinant une poterie. »

**Kili et Fili ne purent étouffer un rire, Siobhan sourit et leur fit un clin d'œil malicieux. **

« Je l'adore déjà, murmura Kili.

-Heureusement qu'il y avait le signe sur la porte.

-Quoi quel signe ? Il n'y a aucun signe sur cette porte je l'ai repeinte la semaine dernière.

-Oh je l'ai tracé moi-même, avoua le magicien. Bilbo Sacquet, laissez-moi vous présentez le chef de cette compagnie Thorin Ecu de Chêne. »

**Thorin se retourna vers le hobbit après avoir donné sa cape au plus jeune de ses neveux. Il l'examina rapidement du regard. **

« Alors c'est le hobbit. Dites-moi monsieur Sacquet, avez-vous eu l'occasion de vous battre ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-La hache ? L'épée ? Quelle arme préférez-vous ?

-Oh et bien, pour ne rien vous cacher je suis assez doué aux fléchettes, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela est si important.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous faites plus épicier que cambrioleur, termina Thorin.

-Mon oncle, s'enquit Kili, tu pourrais nous présenter ? »

**Siobhan se retourna derechef comprenant qu'on parlait d'elle. Tous les regards étaient posés sur sa personne. Elle remarqua Dwalin et son visage impassible avec toutefois une petite nuance de dureté dans le regard, Balin semblait très intrigué, les autres l'observaient seulement attendant les présentations officielles. Thorin vint se poster aux cotés de la jeune femme. **

« - Oui, j'en oublie les bonnes manières. Je vous présente Siobhan.

-Elle est aussi fine qu'une planche à pain, maugréa Dwalin.

-J'imagine que vous êtes Dwalin, proposa Siobhan. Thorin m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

-Huuummmm.

-Rassurez -vous je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me sautiez au cou sauf peut-être pour me tuer mais ça n'aurait pas été convenable pour une première rencontre.

**Dwalin et Siobhan s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre d'un pas déterminé sous le regard inquiet des nains et du hobbit. Tous restèrent à leur place à l'exception de Kili qui se décida à intervenir mais il fut rapidement retenu par Bifur. La jeune femme et le plus grand des nains se trouvaient désormais face à face. Dwalin faisait au moins une bonne tête de plus que Siobhan mais cette dernière ne semblait nullement impressionnée**.

-Je ne vous aime pas.

-ça tombe bien parce que c'est réciproque.

-Qu'est-ce que vous savez faire d'autre à part jouer la maline ?

-Je vous le dit ou je vous le montre ? demanda sérieusement la jeune femme.

-Ne me tentez pas.

-Dwalin, ça suffit. Siobhan a déjà fait ses preuves.

-Ah oui ? En combattant un vieil orque amputé des deux bras ?

-Vous seriez surpris Dwalin, certifia la jeune femme un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Siobhan, lança Thorin. »

**L'intéressée se tourna vers Thorin, un regard insistant. Le roi nain appuya son regard et Siobhan se retira vers lui. **

« Merci, je meurs de faim, lança Thorin.

-On vous en a laissé, déclara Bofur.

-Je pourrais manger un sanglier entier, affirma Siobhan en étirant ses bras. »

**Tous regagnèrent la salle à manger. Gandalf ne savait quoi penser de cette femme pour le moins direct. Au bout d'un certain moment, il rejoignit la compagnie. Siobhan avait été contrainte de prendre place au milieu des deux frères qu'elle avait reconnus comme les neveux de Thorin. Bilbo en bon hôte, servit une soupe bien garnie et une pinte de bière aux deux arrivants.**

«Merci Monsieur Sacquet, le remercia Siobhan.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Bilbo.

-Très bien Bilbo, c'est gentil à vous de tous nous accueillir.

-Des nouvelles de la réunion des Ered Luin? Sont-ils tous venus ? demanda patiemment Balin.

-Oui, il y avait des envoyés des sept royaumes.

-Et les nains des monts de fer qu'ont-ils dit ? Dain est avec nous ? Le questionna Dwalin »

**Thorin hésita un instant.**

« Ils ne viendront pas. Ils disent que cette quête est la nôtre et seulement la nôtre.

-Il fallait s'y attendre, lança Balin. »

**Des murmures de désapprobation se firent entendre tout autour de la table.**

« Vous vous lancez dans une quête ? demanda Bilbo.

-Bilbo, il nous faudrait un peu de clarté.

-Bien sûr.

-Loin à l'Est, au-delà des collines et des rivières se dresse un pic Solitaire, annonça Gandalf. »

**Bilbo ramena un chandelier, une bougie allumée dessus. Par curiosité, il jeta un regard à la carte que venait de poser Gandalf face à Thorin. **

« Oin a interprété les présages et il affirme que l'heure est venu, dit Gloin.

-Les corbeaux ont été vus se retournant vers la montagne comme cela avait été prédit, affirma Oin.

-Ah oui ? J'avais plutôt entendu dire que c'était des mésanges. Quoique d'autres mentionnaient des colibris. Vous me direz, tant que ça reste un oiseau, lança Siobhan.

**Tous la regardèrent effaré. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'incompréhension des nains devant ses sous-entendus. **

« Où avez-vous entendu pareilles rumeurs ? demanda Gandalf inquiet.

-Un peu partout en terre du milieu. Des hommes pour la plupart, et pas les plus aimables croyez moi.

-Vous comptiez me le dire quand ?

-J'ai appris cela ces dernières semaines.

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance, murmura Dwalin à Thorin.

-Même si je l'avais entendu plus tôt qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Nous y serions allé seul directement et après ? En admettant que nous aurions réussi, vous comptiez tuer Smaug de quelle manière ?

-Smaug ? demanda Bilbo, inquiet.

-Première et principale calamité de notre âge. Des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des crochets de bouchers et grand amateur de métal précieux.

-Dragon.

-Je n'ai pas peur de lui, je me sens prés, il va savoir ce que c'est le fer des nains quand il l'aura…

-Assieds-toi, ordonna Dori.

-Nos chances de réussite auraient déjà été très mince avec une armée à nos côtés, or nous ne sommes que treize, et pas les treize meilleurs…encore moins les plus intelligents.

-Serais tu en train de nous traiter d'idiot ?

-Nous sommes tous des guerriers ici, certifia Fili.

-Et puis nous avons un magicien avec nous, Gandalf a dû tuer une bonne centaine de dragon dans sa vie.

-Oh et bien je dirais peut être un peu moins.

-Combien ? demanda fermement Dori

-Comment ?

-Combien de dragons avez-vous tué dans votre vie ? Allez y dites-nous le nombre, ordonna Dori. »

**Les deux rangées de nains interposées se levèrent alors dans un bruit fracassant. Des hurlements d'indignation fusèrent de chaque côté de la table, certains levant leur bras en signe de menace sous les yeux de Thorin, Bilbo, Gandalf et Siobhan. **

« J'ai bien peur que vous veniez de provoquer un conflit civil Gandalf, s'exprima Siobhan.

-Sho Da La, cria Thorin en se levant. »

**Tous les nains se rassirent immédiatement dans un calme absolu.**

« Comme nous l'a annoncé Siobhan, d'autre ont vu ces signes. Les rumeurs se sont répandues en quelques mois seulement. Les hommes et autres créatures de ce milieu vont se tourner vers notre montagne, s'interrogeant, évaluant les risques. Il y a de fortes chances pour que les immenses richesses de notre peuple soit désormais sans protection. Restons nous en retrait pendant que d'autres s'approprient ce qui nous appartient ? Ou saisissons-nous cette chance de reprendre Erebor ?

**Des cris de joie retentirent dans la salle à manger du hobbit.**

« Vous oubliez que la grande porte est scellé, annonça Balin. On ne peut plus pénétrer dans la montagne.

-Cela n'est pas tout à fait vrai. »

**Gandalf sortit alors une clé en métal de sa poche. Tous la regardèrent avec stupéfaction tandis que Siobhan restait totalement impassible face à cela. **

« Comment avez-vous eu cela ? demanda Thorin intrigué.

-Votre père me l'a confié pour que je la garde en lieu sûr.

-S'il y a une clé, il doit y avoir une porte.

-Les runes sur cette carte parlent d'un passage dérobé vers les salles inférieures. Malheureusement pour nous je ne peux les déchiffrer mais d'autre en terre du milieu le peuvent et il y a de très grandes chances pour que l'emplacement de la porte y soit indiqué. La tâche à laquelle je pense demande la plus grande discrétion mais si nous nous montrons prudents et astucieux nous pouvons réussir.

-Donc il nous faut un cambrioleur, comprit Ori.

-Oui quelqu'un qui soit de petite taille, qui n'a pas forte odeur et qui sait rester très discret quand le besoin s'en fait ressentir, ajouta la jeune femme.

-Un expert, déclara Bilbo.

-Et vous l'êtes ?

-Quoi dont ?

-Il dit que c'est un expert, s'enthousiasma Oin.

-Moi ? Non non non, je n'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie.

-En effet vous n'avez guère l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur.

-Les terres sauvages ne sont pas faits pour les gens de bonne famille qui ne savent ni se battre ni se débrouiller seul, s'exprima Dwalin le regard posé sur Siobhan.

-Pour votre information mon cher Dwalin, je ne viens pas de bonne famille et je sais me débrouiller seule comme une grande fille. Maintenant pour votre ouverture spirituel, ce n'est pas parce que Bilbo n'ai jamais sorti de son trou qu'il ne saura se débrouiller seul. L'être vivant a des capacités d'adaptions qui sont parfois effarantes.

-Hummmmm.

-Ça suffit, si je dis que Bilbo Sacquet est un cambrioleur c'est un cambrioleur compris ? S'énerva Gandalf. Les hobbit ont le pas extrêmement léger et leur odeur est totalement inconnu aux dragons ce qui nous donne un très net avantage. Vous m'avez demandé de trouver un cambrioleur et j'ai choisi Bilbo Sacquet… Vous devez me faire confiance !

-Bien, Balin donne leur le contrat. »

**Balin sortit rapidement deux contrats de sa besogne et en donna un à Bilbo, le second à Siobhan. L'ombre d'une peur intense traversa les yeux de la jeune femme. Sa respiration s'accéléra soudainement et Siobhan eut beaucoup de mal à cacher son mal à l'aise. De quoi avait-elle bien peur ? Gandalf se le demanda un instant. **

« On est partant, s'exclama Bofur, on est parti.

-C'est un contrat classique avec remboursement des frais personnels, temps requis, prise en charge des obsèques etc.

-Prise en charge des obsèques ? demanda Bilbo, paniqué.

-Je ne peux garantir sa sécurité. Je ne serais pas non plus responsable de sa mort, murmura Thorin à Gandalf.

-Entendu et pour Siobhan ? Vous l'êtes ?

-Siobhan sait se battre et se débrouiller sans moi comme je l'ai dit elle a fait ses preuves

-Je trouve que vous lui faites trop confiance.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reste toujours méfiant.

-J'espère bien Thorin. »

**Siobhan regardait le papier d'un air préoccupé. Kili avait pris soin de lui ramener de l'encre et une plume. **

« Ça ne va pas ? demanda Kili

-Si.

-Tu hésites ? La questionna Fili. »

**Oui, Siobhan hésitait. Ce contrat était d'une grande symbolique pour elle, beaucoup plus que les membres de cette compagnie. Cela signifiait le début de quelque chose dont elle ne pourrait plus se défaire, un emprisonnement qui durerait peut être éternellement. Mais si elle refusait de signer que se passerait-il ? Comment réagirait-il ? Et Thorin ne risquait il pas de prendre cela comme un affront ? La jeune femme lui lança alors un regard. Thorin la fixait sans expression défini sur son beau visage.**

« Non je regardais juste les formalités. Où est ce que je dois signer ?

-ici, précisa Kili, et ici aussi. »

**Siobhan finit par signer la feuille. Kili et Fili échangèrent un bref regard avant de reposer leurs yeux sur le contrat. **

« Quoi ? demanda Siobhan.

-Où est ce qu'on signe comme ça en terre du milieu ? Se moqua gentiment Kili.

-Il fallait que je mette quoi ?

-Ton nom et ton prénom comme l'ont fait Thorin et Balin.

-Tous les autres ont signé avec leur nom ?

-Oui.

-Pas besoin que je signe avec mon nom alors, tout le monde saura que c'est le mien.

-J'adore ton originalité, s'exclama Kili. »

**Un bruit sourd s'immisça alors dans la conversation. Siobhan, Kili et Fili se retournèrent vers l'origine du bruit et aperçut un Bilbo Sacquet à terre, les yeux fermés. Les trois personnes comprirent que le hobbit venait de s'évanouir. **

« Vous êtes d'un grand secours Bofur. »

**Deux des nains, il sembla à Siobhan qu'il s'agissait de Gloin et Bifur, ramassèrent le hobbit et l'installèrent dans un fauteuil moelleux au salon. Pendant que Bilbo s'éveillait lentement auprès de Gandalf, Siobhan passa une partie de la soirée avec Kili et Fili où ils profitèrent de ce moment pour présenter leur arme. Quant à Thorin, Balin et Dwalin, les trois amis avaient choisis de rester dans la salle à manger. Les deux frères étaient déterminés à connaitre les raisons qui avaient poussé leur roi à accepter Siobhan dans la compagnie. **

« Elle est prétentieuse, madame je sais tout faire, madame je sais mieux que tout le monde ! S'enquit Dwalin.

-Elle est cultivée et alors ?

-On se demande juste …, hésita Balin.

-Elle a …une dette envers moi.

-Une dette ? De quel genre ?

-Mon père lui a sauvé la vie il y a quelques temps. Une attaque d'orques.

-Thrain est en vie ? demanda Dwalin stupéfait.

-Tu ne trouves pas que ça tombe un peu trop bien ? L'interrogea Balin.

-Dis-moi le fond de ta pensée Balin.

-Je dis seulement qu'on ne la connait pas. Comment savoir que ce qu'elle dit est vrai ?

-Siobhan connait des détails que personne d'autre que notre famille ne sache. Mon père lui faisait confiance.

-Tu te bases sur cela ? Des détails ?

-Elle avait aussi une lettre …de sa main…Siobhan l'a vu il y a déjà trois ans.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

-J'ai commencé à entendre des rumeurs sur la mise à prix de la tête de Thorin il y a quatre mois. C'est ce qui m'a poussé à rechercher plus activement votre roi. »

**Siobhan venait de rentrer dans la salle à manger. **

« Comprenez nous, s'expliqua Balin. Cette quête doit rester secrète un maximum de temps, il nous faut des gens clair dans la compagnie.

-Je peux comprendre, rassurez-vous maitre Balin…pardonnez mon intrusion.

-Pas de soucis, la rassura Thorin. »

**Siobhan quitta alors la pièce et regagna le salon où se trouvait Bilbo, toujours assis dans son fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main. **

« Bilbo ?

-Ah Siobhan, venez asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

-Merci…comment vous allez ?

-Mieux merci, c'était juste…un petit coup de chaud.

-Qu'allez-vous faire Bilbo ? demanda Siobhan.

-Comme tout bon hobbit qui se respecte je vais rester ici et continuer ma paisible vie.

-Vous êtes heureux ?

-….Oui. J'ai une magnifique maison, du confort, des amis, pas d'ennuis.

-Mais il vous manque ce petit détail qui fait que vous vous sentez en vie, cette petite touche d'adrénaline qui vous fait vibrer.

-Et vous Siobhan, vous l'êtes ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Heureuse !

**Siobhan se retint de répondre pendant un long moment. En vérité, jamais elle ne s'était posé la question et malgré ces dires quelque peu philosophiques sur ce sentiment il lui semblait ne pas connaitre celui-ci. **

**Les nains commencèrent à débarquer dans le salon par petit groupe. Chacun raconta des anecdotes de vie jusqu'à ce que Bilbo se décide à se lever et prépara le lit dans la chambre d'à côté. **

« Siobhan, je vous ai préparé mon lit pour cette nuit.

-Oh non merci Bilbo les fauteuils me conviendront parfaitement.

-Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais laisser une jeune femme dormir dans un fauteuil ou dans le sofa dans ma propre maison ? C'est décidé vous dormirez dans ce lit.

-C'est gentil, merci beaucoup.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Et c'est aussi pour vous remercier de m'avoir défendu tout à l'heure.

-Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher face à Dwalin, je crois que j'ai un faible pour lui, ironisa la jeune femme. »

**Les deux personnes se sourirent alors mutuellement. **

**Une bonne heure plus tard, tous les nains s'étaient rassemblés dans le petit Salon. Gandalf avait pris place dans un fauteuil du couloir et Bilbo était parti se coucher. Siobhan, quant à elle, était assise sur le lit préparé par le hobbit, écoutant brièvement les conversations des nains. Elle aperçut Thorin allumer sa pipe, le regard perdu dans le feu de la cheminée. Le roi Nain se mit soudainement à chanter et les autres le suivirent rapidement. **

« Au-delà des montagnes embrumées

Non loin des sombres cavernes du passé

Dans l'aube bleutée

Il faut aller

En quête de l'or

Pâle et enchanté … »

**Au fur et à mesure que les nains chantaient, la jeune femme somnolait. Elle s'allongea et plongea dans un profond sommeil sous le regard du roi nain. **


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Je suis sincèrement désolée de poster ce chapitre que maintenant. J'ai eu un peu (beaucoup) de mal à écrire ces derniers jours. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre même si je dois avouer que ce n'est pas mon préféré. Je ne suis pas sure que le titre correspond vraiment mais j'avais un manque d'inspiration à ce niveau-là. Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenus. **

**Un grand merci à ceux qui lisent, postent et suivent cette fan fiction. **

**Je remercie particulièrement Kanli et ElodiePotter93 pour leurs commentaires. **

**Pour en revenir au chapitre 2, la signature de Siobhan ressemble à celle que nous avons. **

**Bonne Lecture à tous ! **

**Chapitre 3**

Le départ

**Siobhan était sure à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent de rêver. La raison à cela ? La scène qui se produisait sous ses yeux n'était autre qu'un souvenir, un détail de sa mémoire qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier depuis tant d'années. Siobhan se remémora l'angoisse qui l'avait tiraillé cette nuit-là, la fraicheur d'une nuit d'hiver, le sang rouge encore chaud sur la neige. Les hommes balancèrent les corps meurtris les uns sur les autres dans un tas impressionnant. Sur le côté, un autre tas de cadavres brulaient depuis quelques minutes et Siobhan se rappela l'odeur immonde qui en émanait. L'aube ne tarderait plus à se lever et il fallait faire vite. La jeune femme donna encore quelques ordres par ci par là, et les hommes s'exécutèrent dans une discipline inqualifiable. Au bout d'une petite heure, les premiers rayons du soleil firent leur apparition tandis que les derniers corps finissaient de bruler. Des cernes sous les yeux, Siobhan tenta de lutter contre la fatigue qui l'assommait depuis la veille. Un seul clignement de ses yeux lui servit à la déstabiliser totalement. Siobhan se retrouva soudainement seule au milieu d'une centaine de cadavre. La neige avait, semblait-elle, disparut et la nuit avait refait son apparition. Siobhan était certaine que son souvenir venait de se terminer et laissait place à un cauchemar. L'angoisse la submergea, elle regarda autour d'elle. Pas l'ombre d'une personne dotée de vie, ni de bruit. Un calme glacial. Des bruits de pas se firent soudainement entendre. Des pas lourds qui se rapprochaient rapidement. Sa respiration se mit rapidement à accélérer, le bruit régulier des battements de son cœur vint lui frapper les tympans dans un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu. Un seul toucher au niveau de son épaule lui suffit. Tout se passa très vite. Les yeux derechef ouverts, Siobhan attrapa le couteau sous son oreiller, effectua une prise de combat pour déstabiliser son adversaire et s'assit sur lui prés de son visage de sorte à maintenir plus fermement le couteau au niveau de la gorge. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle comprit que le cauchemar était terminé. Siobhan se tenait sur Kili. Le nain la regarda, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Derechef, la jeune femme se releva et tendit une main moite au nain. Kili accepta volontiers l'aide de Siobhan. **

« Pardonne moi je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa Kili, gêné.

-Non c'est moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Mauvais rêve ? lui demanda gentiment le nain.

-Ouais, s'enquit Siobhan passant une main dans ses cheveux. Kili, encore une fois…

-ça va ne t'inquiète pas, je venais seulement te réveiller et te prévenir qu'on part dans une heure. Tu devrais prendre une douche.

-Bonne idée.

-Siobhan ?

-Oui ?

-ça va aller ? S'inquiéta le brun.

-Non Kili tu ne viendras pas sous la douche avec moi, ironisa la jeune femme.

-J'aurais essayé. »

**Kili quitta la chambre suivit de Siobhan quelques instants plus tard. Elle regagna la salle de bain rapidement. Siobhan ferma soigneusement la fenêtre de la salle de bain avant d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau chaude. Après s'être préalablement déshabillé, la femme rejoignit l'eau brulante. Cette sensation lui procura un plaisir intense et de longues minutes passèrent. Siobhan profita de cet instant d'extrême confort pour ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'eau chaude qui lui parcourait le corps. Plus d'une demi-heure défila. La seule femme du groupe laissait toujours son esprit vagabonder dans la chaleur qui régnait dans la salle de bain. Un toquement sur la porte interrompit sa sérénité. **

« Siobhan ? Lança Thorin.

-Thorin, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Nous partons dans une vingtaine de minute et je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous veniez déjeuner.

-Très bien, j'arrive. »

**Rapidement Siobhan se retrouva en compagnie de tous les nains dans la salle à manger. Elle lança un large sourire à son nain préféré qui lui répondit par ce même regard froid que la veille.**

« Vous m'avez manqué cette nuit Dwalin.

-Humm »

**Elle se faufila entre Balin et Thorin. **

« Par où comptons nous passer ? demanda sérieusement Siobhan.

-Par les prairies de l'Est, et le lac de Lanton pour commencer, annonça Gandalf.

-Je connais l'endroit, il faudra être prudent près du lac. Les vagabonds se réfugient souvent là-bas. Les cachettes y sont nombreuses, la viande abondante et le lac constitue un point d'eau non négligeable.

-Comment sont les routes ? La questionna Gandalf.

-Acceptable à cheval.

-Tant mieux, c'est tout ce dont nous aurons besoin, termina Gandalf.

-Qu'en est-il de Bilbo ? demanda Fili.

-Il ne viendra pas, s'enquit Thorin.

-Je suis convaincu qu'il finira par changer d'avis.

-Moi aussi, il est petit, il est discret, il peut nous être très utile, ajouta Siobhan.

-Il est hors de question que l'un d'entre nous le supplie de venir. Il a refusé, la discussion est close.

-Après tout c'est votre quête, murmura la jeune femme, tête baissée.

-Pour une fois nous sommes d'accord, cracha Dwalin.

-Il est temps de tout ranger. On part dans dix minutes, annonça Thorin en se levant. »

**La compagnie lui emboita le pas et commença à exécuter les ordres de leur Chef. Les minutes filèrent et les nains terminèrent leur tâche dans un timing impeccable. Tandis qu'ils quittèrent un par un la maison du hobbit, Siobhan attrapa discrètement le contrat du hobbit dans l'une des sacoches de Balin et le posa délicatement près de la cheminée éteinte. La jeune femme lança discrètement un regard autour d'elle et finit par rejoindre ses compagnons de voyages. N'étant pas plus haute qu'un nain, Siobhan avait hérité d'un poney en guise de monture et ce fut intérieurement qu'elle maudissa le responsable de cette plaisanterie douteuse. Elle soupçonna Dwalin qui ne cessait de la regarder une lueur de victoire dans ses yeux gris. **

« Je me vengerais, murmura Siobhan pour elle-même. »

**Thorin à la tête de la compagnie, cette dernière commença son voyage par son départ de la Comté et les nains ne perdirent pas une minute pour parier sur la venue de ce pauvre Bilbo. **

« Quand pensez-vous Gandalf ? demanda Nori. Vous pariez ?

-Je mise sur le fait qu'il nous rejoindra.

-Vous avez tort ! Vous allez tout perdre.

-Vous savez Dori, on ne vend pas la peau d'un ours avant de l'avoir tué.

-Siobhan, ça vous tente ? demanda Bofur sur un air de défi.

-ça m'ennuierait de prendre l'argent de Nori.

-C'est plutôt moi qui serait désolé de vous priver de tous vos biens, s'enquit Nori. »

**Les nains s'esclaffèrent à l'exception de Thorin. Ce dernier se tourna vers Nori, le regard noir. **

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit Nori, le menaça Thorin.

-J'ai dû rater quelque chose, s'exprima Siobhan.

-Vous pariez oui ou non ?

-Très bien.

-Non mais qu'elle idée d'amener un hobbit avec nous, lança Ori, c'était une perte de temps de venir ici.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû parier Siobhan, murmura Thorin.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis sure de gagner de toute façon et puis ce sont eux qui ont commencé.

-Attendez, cria Bilbo au loin, attendez. »

**Tous s'arrêtèrent. Bilbo, muni d'un sac de voyage visiblement bien garni, se tenait devant Balin.**

« Je l'ai signé, affirma le Hobbit. »

**Balin examina le document de plus près sous les sourires malicieux de Gandalf et Siobhan. **

« C'est drôle, je pensais que je l'avais récupéré après votre refus d'hier.

-Je l'ai trouvé près de la cheminée, annonça Bilbo. »

**Siobhan devint soudainement rouge écarlate. Thorin comprit alors que la jeune femme était derrière tout ça. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent le roi nain lui fit savoir que cela lui déplaisait fortement. Siobhan baissa les yeux sur le crin de son poney**.

« En route, et donnez-lui un poney, ordonna Thorin.

-ça ne sera pas nécessaire, j'ai déjà fait des randonnées jusqu'à la grenouillère et … »

**Kili et Fili ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Bilbo se retrouva sur un poney répondant au nom de myrtille. Il fit en sorte de garder la tête le plus loin possible de cette créature. Pendant ce temps, Thorin lançait quelques regards discrets à Siobhan qui voyageait près de lui. La jeune femme resta silencieuse un bon moment avant de lever les yeux au ciel exaspéré par les regards silencieux du nain. **

« Pour l'amour du ciel Thorin, dites-moi ce que vous avez sur le cœur que ça se termine.

-Pourquoi avez-vous volé le contrat ?

-Volé ? C'est un bien grand mot, je l'ai seulement…emprunté.

-Le hobbit n'a pas sa place parmi nous. »

**Pour la première fois de sa vie, Siobhan se sentit mal face au nain. Cette phrase lui rappelait soudainement des événements de son passé qui ne lui plaisait guère et Siobhan avait fini par se lasser de compter les fois où on lui avait craché ces mots. Elle fit ralentir son poney et rejoignit le hobbit qui se trouvait proche de Gandalf. **

« Allez Nori il faut payer, lança Bofur. »

**Plusieurs bourses de pièces d'or volèrent à travers les nains devant l'air d'incompréhension de Bilbo. **

« Vous avez parié ? demanda le hobbit.

-Oui sur les chances de vous voir arriver, répondit sereinement le magicien.

-Et vous Siobhan ?»

**Le hobbit obtint rapidement sa réponse en voyant la jeune femme recevoir son dû. Ils se sourirent mutuellement. **

« Comme je le disais à Thorin, j'étais sure que vous viendrez.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas une erreur, murmura Bilbo.

-Vous ne pourrez en sortir que plus fort, affirma le magicien. »

**Pendant une très longue partie du voyage, Siobhan resta avec Bilbo qui lui énumérait les habitudes des hobbits, leur gout prononcé pour l'herbe à pipe et la bière et l'amour de la tranquillité. **

« Sans vouloir vous blesser, il me semble que vous êtes bien plus courageux que les autres.

-Croyez-moi, chez nous, être courageux est un vilain défaut.

-c'est normal d'avoir peur du changement.

-Les Hobbits n'ont pas peur ils sont seulement…

-peu curieux ?

-C'est exactement ça et cela fait plus de trois heures que nous parlons des hobbits.

-Et je trouve que c'est un sujet passionnant.

-Pourquoi ne pas me parler de vous ?

- …Moi ?

-Oui, votre vie. J'ai entendu dire par les nains que vous veniez d'Edoras. Vous y avez vécu toute votre enfance ?

-Vous savez Bilbo ma vie n'est pas intéressante.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle est. J'aimerais sincèrement en savoir plus sur vous, s'empressa Bilbo. »

**Gandalf, qui se tenait à quelques mètres des deux personnages, vit l'ombre d'une inquiétude dans les yeux de la jeune femme comme la veille. Il l'a senti mal à l'aise devant l'insistance du hobbit. **

« Eh bien, commença Siobhan hésitante, j'ai passé toute ma jeunesse là-bas. J'y ai appris à me battre.

-Tu avais un maitre d'arme ? demanda Fili réellement intéressé.

-Non.

-Alors qui ?

-Mon père. Il était forgeron mais maniait l'épée comme personne.

-Tu as des frères et sœurs ? La questionna Kili.

-Non je suis fille unique.

-Où avez-vous appris autant de chose sur l'art du raisonnement ?

-Un sage…me l'avait enseigné.

-Comment s'appelait-il ? Peut-être le connaissais-je.

-Il ne venait pas d'Edoras.

-Mais je connais beaucoup de monde dans cette terre jeune fille.

-Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez fait toute la Terre du milieu.

-Ah oui ? Quand savez-vous ?

-Si on prend comme acquis le fait que vous soyez resté quelques temps à chaque endroit visité afin d'y rencontrer du monde plus la route plus le nombre… »

**Dwalin leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par les calculs inutiles de la jeune femme. Il soupira brièvement. **

« Et la voilà qui recommence, s'indigna Dwalin.

-donc cela vous ferez…non, j'ai dû me tromper. Vous n'avez quand même pas…

-L'âge est un détail qu'on ne mentionne pas pour les vieux hommes comme moi, l'interrompit Gandalf.

-En parlant de ça, quel âge avez-vous ? demanda le hobbit à la seule femme. »

**Les poneys s'arrêtèrent soudainement, semblant attendre la réponse de la jeune femme. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'était vraiment posé la question. **

« Alors ? demanda impatiemment Dwalin.

-Je tiens à préciser que je suis majeure…pour la race des hommes.

- L'inverse aurait été très contraignant, déclara Balin. »

**La nuit commença à tomber quelques heures plus tard. La compagnie prit congés sur une falaise qui bordait de petites rivières d'eau fraiche. Thorin avait transmis à tous une tâche bien définie. Lorsque Bombur eut terminé la préparation du repas qui consistait à une soupe à la viande, tous se rassemblèrent autour d'un feu. **

« Pour notre premier repas, je m'attendais à pire, murmura Bilbo.

-Moi aussi. »

**Le repas terminé, les premiers nains s'endormirent rapidement. Seul Kili, Fili, Gandalf, Bilbo, Siobhan et Thorin étaient encore éveillés. Le magicien s'était réfugié sous un arbre, fumant sereinement sa pipe. Bilbo se trouvaient près des neveux de Thorin. Ce dernier avait trouvé refuge à quelques mètres de la compagnie, sur un gros rocher plat. Siobhan l'observait depuis quelques minutes et elle se décida alors à le rejoindre. Au bruit de son arrivée, le roi nain tourna brièvement le regard vers la jeune femme avant d'esquisser un sourire. **

« Vous n'avez pas été très bavard ce soir, observa Siobhan.

-J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Que signifiait ce chant hier soir ?

-Le malheur des nains d'Erebor.

-C'était une très belle chanson.

-Les chansons les plus tristes sont souvent les plus belles.

-C'est un fait.

-…Combien est-ce la majorité chez les hommes ? La questionna Thorin.

-Est-ce une façon dérisoire de me demander mon âge ?

-ça aussi c'est un fait.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Quoi dont ?

-Que vous ayez connaissance de mon âge, lui répondit Siobhan.

-De quoi avez-vous peur ? »

**Siobhan se posa soudainement la même question. Ce fut rapidement, beaucoup trop selon elle, que la réponse lui vint. Elle craignait qui la trouve trop jeune. Siobhan comprit que la véritable question n'était pas de connaitre l'origine de cette peur mais plutôt de savoir si elle craignait son jeune âge pour l'aventure ou le beau nain. Il était certain qu'elle le trouvait séduisant. Et ses yeux, d'un bleu gris si clair que la première fois où leur regard s'était croisé dans l'auberge du poney fringant elle avait eu l'impression de perdre tous ses moyens, subjugués par tant de beauté. **

« Vingt-cinq ans, murmura-t-elle, j'ai vingt-cinq ans.

-L'équivalent de l'âge de Kili.

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, avoua Siobhan. »

**Siobhan posa son regard dans les yeux bleus gris de Thorin. Le roi nain sentit soudainement les pulsations de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle venait de le toucher. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent en un magnifique sourire et Siobhan ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre avec autant de convictions. Cet instant si beau pour la jeune femme fut soudainement réduit par un cri sourd. **

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Bilbo, inquiet.

-Des orcs, annonça Siobhan.

-Des orcs ? Paniqua le hobbit.

-Ce sont des égorgeurs. Il y en a des dizaines dans le coin.

-Les terres solitaires en sont infestées.

-Ils attaquent au petit jour, vite sans un bruit sans un cri mais des mares de sang. »

**Le visage de Bilbo passa du rose au blanc. Bien qu'il ne savait guère à quoi ressembler un orc, le hobbit tenta d'effacer toutes images de monstres de son esprit. Devant ce spectacle les deux frères ne purent empêcher de rire brièvement. Thorin se leva alors, et rejoignit ses deux neveux le regard mauvais. Les sourires moqueurs disparurent soudainement. **

« Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'orc est une plaisanterie, s'énerva Thorin.

-On ne pensait pas à mal, s'excusa Kili.

-Non vous ne pensiez pas. »

**Pendant ce bref instant de tension, Siobhan était revenu près de Bilbo qui avait pris place contre un rocher près du feu de camp. Thorin, quant à lui, était retourné là où il avait été précédemment. Le cri perçant de l'orc avait réveillé Balin qui venait à l'instant de se joindre aux autres. **

« Ne t'en fais pas mon gars, Thorin a plus de raison qu'un autre de détester les orc, s'exprima Balin. »

**Balin raconta alors la bataille d'Azanulbizar. Peu à peu les nains se réveillaient écoutant silencieusement le sage. Balin prononça le nom d'Azog et un long frisson glacial parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Siobhan. **

« Après que le dragon ait pris la montagne solitaire le roi Thrain voulait reconquérir l'ancien royaume des nains. Mais notre ennemi était déjà sur la place. La Moria avait été prise par des légions d'orc conduite par le plus ignoble de toute leur race : Azog le Profanateur. Le grand orc de Gundabad s'était juré d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Il commença par…décapiter le roi. Thrain, le père de Thorin devint fou de chagrin. Etait-il prisonnier ou mort ? Nous n'en savions rien. Nous étions sans chef, vaincu et la mort nous guettait. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Un jeune prince nain affrontait l'orc pale. Il se battait seul contre cet ennemi redoutable. Sans arme ni bouclier, seulement avec une branche de chêne pour se protéger. Azog comprit alors qu'il ne serait pas si aisé d'éliminer la lignée de Durin, continua Balin, nos forces se rassemblèrent et repoussèrent les orc. Notre ennemi avait été vaincu. Mais il n'eut ni chant ni joie cette nuit-là. Nous étions très peu à avoir survécu. Et c'est là où je l'ai vu et je me suis dit alors qu'il en aurait un que je pourrais suivre, un que je pourrais appeler roi.

-L'orc pâle, qu'est-il advenu de lui ?

-Il a regagné le trou d'où il était sorti. Cet être infâme est mort de ses blessures depuis longtemps. »

**Le regard inquiet qu'échangèrent Gandalf et Balin n'échappa pas à Siobhan. **

« Dormez maintenant, Kili, Fili, vous prenez le premier tour de garde, ordonna le roi. »

**Les nains à l'exception des frères regagnèrent leur place. Quelques instants plus tard, tandis que tous se trouvaient dans les bras de Morphée, Siobhan ne semblait en aucun cas apte au sommeil. Allongée dans une couverture chaude, les yeux grands ouverts, cette nuit-là fut terriblement longue pour la seule femme du groupe. **

**Sur la falaise opposée, cachée par la nuit et le brouillard, un orc fixait le camp de la compagnie. Un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, il demanda aux autres de lui amener le messager du groupe. **

« Dis au Maitre que nous avons retrouvé ces sales nains et que La fille du feu est avec eux. »


	5. Chapitre 4

**Coucou à tous, **

**Merci une fois encore à tous ceux qui ont lu et apprécié le chapitre 3. Le chapitre 4 rassemble plusieurs scènes de ma propre invention. **

**Merci à Kanli et ElodiePotter93 pour leurs commentaires. J'ai tenu compte des conseils, j'ai trouvé que c'était une excellente idée. **

**Merci également à ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 4**

L'auberge de l'Est

**Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois jours que la compagnie de Thorin écu de Chêne voyageait. Ce fut au quatrième jour de leur périple que la pluie s'invita. Des capuchons sur la tête des nains et de Siobhan, un chapeau sur celle du magicien, seul Bilbo restait sous une pluie battante. Au fil des minutes, la pluie s'accélérait, le tonnerre commençait à gronder.**

«Thorin, la pluie va s'accélérer, il faut que nous nous abritons, **lança Gandalf.**

-Je meurs de froid, **marmonna Bilbo.**

-Courage Bilbo, ça va aller.

-Regardez là-bas, **montra Gloin.**

-C'est une auberge, **s'enquit Oin.**

-En avant, et restez grouper.»

**Malgré la vue médiocre que leur offrait le temps, la compagnie regagna l'auberge. L'endroit était totalement isolé, les êtres semblaient peu recommandables par leur comportement impoli. Siobhan en aperçut certain qui la regardaient comme de la viande fraîche ce qui lui provoqua une vague de dégoût. Ils déposèrent les poneys dans une grande écurie puis rejoignirent le bar à quelques mètres. Malgré l'heure, les plus fidèles étaient déjà accoudés au comptoir une pinte de bière devant eux. Les quelques visiteurs solitaires avaient préféré les coins sombres et calmes du lieu. La compagnie ne passa pourtant pas inaperçu malgré les cris et les rires qui régnaient. Un silence pesant et inconfortable prit alors place. Balin et Gandalf commandèrent tandis que les autres, retirant leur capuchon trempé, prirent place au fond, à l'abri des regards. **

«Je ne pense pas que nous pourrions repartir ce soir, une tempête se prépare, **annonça Siobhan**.

-C'est dangereux de rester là.

-Je sais, mais quel autre choix avons-nous ? Et puis, nous sommes quinze Thorin. Je doute que l'un d'entre eux puisse tenter quelque chose. Ils sont certes obnubilés par l'or mais pas stupide pour autant.

-Vous semblez bien les connaître, **lui cracha Dwalin.** On se demande bien pourquoi !

-Apprenez mon cher Dwalin que j'ai passé une bonne partie de ma vie dans ces terres. Je me suis faite maintes fois attaquée tant par des orcs que par des hommes. Je vous serai grès de ne plus rien insinuer à mon égard à moins qu'il faille que j'emploie un vocabulaire plus adapter à votre genre.

-ça suffit tous les deux ! **S'énerva le roi nain**. Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de vous attaquer en permanence ?

-Elle m'horripile.

-Vous êtes certain d'en connaître la définition ? **Demanda Siobhan sur un ton de défi.**

-Siobhan !

-Très bien, je me tais. »

**Quelques instants plus tard, deux serveuses arrivèrent à la table avec les consommations et servirent alors une pinte devant chacun d'entre eux. Ils burent rapidement leur bière tandis que la pluie battante et les bruits déjà assourdissant du tonnerre s'intensifièrent davantage.**

«Je crains que nous ne devions rester ici pour la nuit. Aller au lac maintenant pourrait se révéler trop dangereux, **conseilla Gandalf.**

-On ne pourra pas prendre plus de deux chambres.

-Je m'en charge, **s'exprima Bofur.**

-So na noul, **s'enquit Bifur qui se leva en même temps que Bofur.**

-Combien de temps nous reste-t-il pour arriver jusqu'au lac ? **Demanda Thorin.**

-Une bonne demie journée tout au plus.

-J'espère qu'on pourra repartir dès demain, **s'inquiéta Dori.**

-Nous avons encore le temps, et puis, il nous faut décrypter la carte avant toute chose.

-Dori n'a pas tort, moins de temps nous restons et mieux c'est. Si l'un d'entre eux est au courant de la mise à prix qu'est ce qui nous dit qu'il ne tentera pas quelque chose à la première occasion.

-Alors faisons en sorte que votre roi ne reste jamais seul...

-Ou avec le hobbit, murmura Nori. »

**Bofur et Bifur revinrent rapidement munis de deux clés.**

« Chambres dix et douze.

-Tu as pris le dîner avec ?

-Bien entendu, **s'exprima Bofur.**

-To na ra cé que vi ro oh maï ï oh.

-Cher amis, pour ce soir ça sera sanglier rôti et pomme de terre douce, **annonça solennellement Gandalf.**

-On peut dire que ça tombe plutôt bien, **s'enquit Kili en s'étirant.**

-Je pense qu'il est temps de se reposer avant le diner.

-Comment on s'organise pour les chambres ?

-Siobhan, Bilbo, Kili, Fili, Bofur, Ori et Bifur avec moi, les autres vous prendrez la seconde chambre. »

**Les membres de la compagnie prirent leurs affaires et regagnèrent leur chambre respective. Le groupe du roi nain resta muet devant la pièce qui se tenait désormais devant eux. C'était une chambre assez petite avec quatre lits face à face deux à deux**.

« N'aurait-il pas été plus confortable de prendre deux chambres en plus ?

-Pas question, on pourrait avoir besoin d'argent par la suite.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que les lits supportent nos poids.

- Seulement s'il y en a un par lit, **dit Siobhan.** »

**Les nains la dévisagèrent n'appréciant guère son sens du tact. Ils finirent par s'installer et décidèrent que deux d'entre eux effectueraient le tour de garde toutes les deux heures à tour de rôle. Thorin avait désigné les divers groupes. Malgré l'insistance de Bilbo à vouloir rester avec Siobhan, le roi nain le mit avec Fili, Bofur avec Bifur, Kili et Siobhan ensemble, et Ori resterait ainsi avec Thorin**.

**Pendant les quelques heures avant le diner, les nains s'occupèrent du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Kili, Ori, Bombur et Nori jouèrent au cartes dans la grande salle du bar Dori, Gandalf et Oin discutaient dans leur chambre des biens faits des plantes. Les autres nains prirent chacun une douche bien chaude et se reposait en attendant leur tour sur les lits. Siobhan, elle, se trouvait en compagnie de Fili et Bilbo à l'une des tables du bar. Le jeune nain tentait tant bien que mal de relever le défi du hobbit. Le jeu avait eu l'ai très simple au départ, Bilbo le surnommait la règle de trois. Il leur avait expliqué qu'avec l'aide de trois gobelets et trois couteaux, le joueur devait monter un petit édifice stable. Siobhan analysa la tour que venait de construire Fili. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure qu'il était sur ce projet et on ne pouvait pas dire que la patience était une vertu chez ce nain. Pour la sixième fois, sa structure s'écroula. Il regarda désespérément Bilbo. **

« J'espère que ce n'est pas une entourloupe.

-Même si cela avait été le cas, il n'y a aucun argent en jeux.

-Est-ce que c'est faisable au moins ?

-Bien sûr que ça l'est. Avant de vous montrer, je veux que Siobhan essaie.

-Très bien, allons-y. »

**Dwalin venait de descendre dans le bar. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil et fixa son attention sur une table au loin. Un sourire malicieux se figea sur ses lèvres en apercevant la jeune femme faire tomber son édifice sous le regard inquiet des autres personnes. Il pensa alors que c'était le moment. Il les rejoignit rapidement et s'asseya face à la jeune femme. Celle-ci releva la tête et ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir sachant parfaitement ce qu'il comptait faire. **

« Dwalin, trop aimable de votre part de venir nous rendre une petite visite.

-Je ne pouvais pas rater ça, **avoua le grand nain.**

-Quoi donc ?

-La démonstration de votre incroyable intelligence.

-Ce n'est que pure logique, **affirma Siobhan.**

-Vous n'y arrivez pas c'est ça ?

-Vous …Vous me déconcentrez. »

**Siobhan recommença une nouvelle construction lançant parfois quelques regards à Dwalin qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. **

« Vous devriez mettre ce couteau plus en avant, **lui conseilla Dwalin**. Non pas comme ça ….les gobelets sont beaucoup trop rapprocher…ça ne tiendra jamais.

**Alors que l'édifice fut prêt, la jeune femme le lâcha délicatement. Le fracas d'une vaisselle en métal résonna dans toute la salle. Siobhan resta dubitative et n'osa regarder le grand nain devant elle. **

«On ne peut pas être bon en tout, **s'enquit Dwalin.**

-C'est de votre faute, avec vos indications à la noix.

-Je vois qu'on a à faire à une mauvaise perdante, **le défia Siobhan.**

-Vous n'aurez pas le cran d'essayer.

-Vous pariez que j'y arrive en une seule fois ?

-Très bien.

-Tu sais Siobhan, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, **lui murmura Fili.**

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à craindre.

-Je t'aurais prévenu. »

**Dwalin commença la construction sous l'analyse de Bilbo qui hochait quelques fois la tête dans le sens positif du terme. Siobhan, quant à elle, regardait alternativement le hobbit et le nain. **

« Il ne peut pas y arriver, **se rassura-t-elle**. »

**Le grand nain lâcha délicatement la bâtisse miniature et les applaudissements de Bilbo se firent alors entendre. La jeune femme resta muette, refusant de croire que le nain au crâne chauve l'avait battu. **

« Ça ne devrait pas tenir,** s'énerva Siobhan.**

-Pourtant c'est méthode à tenir, **affirma Bilbo**.

-Un pari est un pari.

-Le voici votre argent. »

**Elle lui lança une bourse remplie d'or et quitta nonchalamment la table sous les yeux interrogateurs des nains. **

« Bilbo, je crains que vous l'ayez achevé.

-Vous plaisantez, c'est Dwalin qui est le responsable, c'est lui qui a montré à Siobhan comment faire. »

**Thorin arriva à leur table, perplexe. **

« Que s'est-il passé ? Siobhan n'a pas l'air ravie de votre réunion.

-Pour une fois, ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est le cambrioleur qui a eu le dernier mot.

-Quoi ? Non mais…Oui j'ai eu le derniers mot mais…

-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on fait passer pour le vilain de l'histoire. »

**Thorin leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit sa chambre, certain d'y retrouver la jeune femme. Cette dernière était assise à l'indienne devant trois gobelets et trois cuillères qu'elle avait trouvé dans les sacs des nains. **

« Les personnes à qui vous les avez emprunté ne vont pas être très content.

-Ce ne sont pas les vôtres. Kili, Fili et Bilbo me pardonneront.

-Que comptez-vous faire avec ça ?

-Je m'amuse, **déclara Siobhan.**

-Vous avez une drôle de façon de vous occuper…Vous n'y arrivez pas n'est-ce pas ?

-Pardon ?

-Avouez le Siobhan. Il vous a battu. C'est pour ça que vous êtes remontés en le maudissant.

-ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme ça.

-Ainsi vous êtes une mauvaise perdante, **s'exprima Thorin croisant ses bras sur son torse**.

-Et vous trop têtu.

-Chacun ses défauts. Je n'aurai pas été rassuré de vous savoir parfaite.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, **annonça Siobhan.**

-Dwalin finira bien par vous appréciez, laissez-lui un peu de temps.

-Peu m'importe qu'il m'aime ou pas tant que…**commença la jeune femme**. »

**Elle se tut soudainement, consciente de ce qu'elle allait annoncer. Cette idée-là ne lui avait que partiellement traversé l'esprit. Une pensée, comme elle en avait eu d'autre à divers sujets se rassura-t-elle. **

« Tant de quoi ? **l'interrogea Thorin.**

-Tant que …je fais ce pour quoi je suis ici.

-Humm. Je vous explique comment ça marche ?

- Vous ne savez même pas ce que j'essaie de faire.

-C'est le jeu de trois.

-ça me rassure que Fili ne connaisse pas le jeu, lança la seule femme de la compagnie.

-Je pense qu'il voulait surtout vous mettre en avant.

-On va dire qu'il est galant.

-Oui, on va dire ça, **murmura Thorin**.»

**Ce fut ainsi que le roi nain lui expliqua en détail la méthode à suivre. Cela n'était pas aussi difficile qu'on pouvait le penser mais il fallait avouer que malgré les savoirs de Siobhan celle-ci n'était pas très douée dans le domaine de la logique. Quand Thorin eut fini son chef d'œuvre il regarda la jeune femme dont le visage reflétait une moue dubitative. **

« Vous avez compris ?

-Ce que je sais c'est qu'effectivement j'ai compris mais je sais aussi que … si vous proposez un pari avec le même genre de jeu, je vous mords.

-Parce qu'il y aura une chance pour que je gagne ? **demanda malicieusement le nain.**

-Une chance ? Oh non, toutes les chances.

-Nous devrions ranger avant que quelqu'un arrive.

-Oui, **approuva-t-elle**.»

**Les deux amis ramassèrent les gobelets et couteaux à terre. Ils attrapèrent alors le même gobelet et les doigts de Thorin effleurèrent la main de la jeune femme. Leurs regards se croisèrent et aucun des deux ne purent détourner leurs visions. Les lèvres de Siobhan s'approchèrent très lentement de celle du nain. Ce fut à cet instant-là que la porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à un Ori perplexe. La jeune femme recula derechef tandis que Thorin se tourna vers le plus jeune des nains. **

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger.

-Ne sois pas idiot Ori, entre, **certifia faussement Thorin**.

-Pourquoi les couverts sont-ils hors de leur sac ?

-Thorin m'a presque supplié de lui montrer le jeu de trois, **annonça Siobhan d'un air innocent**. »

**Durant plusieurs heures, Thorin et Siobhan n'échangèrent aucun mot. Le roi nain lançait parfois quelques regards vers la jeune femme mais cette dernière resta totalement stoïque face au nain. Et pour cause, elle ne comprenait pas les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à rapprocher ses lèvres de celles du nain. Elle se répéta sans cesse qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un contrat à ses yeux. Siobhan fut soulagée quand ils regagnèrent leur chambre pour la nuit. Bofur et Bifur furent les premiers à prendre le tour de garde. Ce ne fut qu'aux alentours de deux heures du matin que Siobhan et Kili se réveillèrent. Ils discutèrent un bon moment de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme porte son attention sur la fenêtre. Elle était certaine que quelque chose venait de bouger malgré la mauvaise vue. Et ce fut là qu'elle le vit. Noah. Siobhan sentit son cœur s'accélérer, son sang se glacer. Par chance, Kili était assis un peu plus loin et continuait toujours son monologue sur les bêtises que lui et son frère avait faites. Le nain fit alors signe à Siobhan de le rejoindre. Elle lança un regard à Kili imaginant un stratagème pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Siobhan se leva alors et se dirigea discrètement vers la porte. **

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? **demanda Kili.**

-Chercher quelque chose à manger, je meurs de faim.

-Avec tout ce que tu as mangé à table.

-Ce sont mes menstruations, c'est pour ça. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, **annonça Siobhan.**

-Tes quoi ?»

**Siobhan se hâta de rejoindre le nain à l'extérieur. Ils entrèrent l'un après l'autre dans la grange et le visage furieux qu'exprimait la jeune femme ne présageait rien de bon pour le petit être. **

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de …

-Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.

-Bien sûr que je vais bien. Comment tu as fait pour me retrouver ?

-Les orcs. Je les ai suivis.

-Je n'ai pas senti leur présence.

-Ils restent à bonne distance, **divulgua le nain.**

-Il est avec eux ?

-Non. Pour l'instant ce cher Azog préfère rester en retrait.

-Il a peur.

-Peur ?

-Ce n'est pas lui qui s'est coupé le bras pour prouver une certaine loyauté. C'est Thorin Ecu de Chêne pendant la bataille d'Azanulbizar, **expliqua Siobhan**.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Les nains me l'ont dit. Et crois-moi cette version est plus plausible que celle de cet idiot d'Azog.

-L'idiot il a failli nous tuer plus d'une fois.

- Et la dernière fois c'était il y a cinq ans.

-Par ta faute je te rappelle.

-Tu as faim ?

-Oh oui.

- Suis-moi.

-On ne va quand même pas aller…

-Dans les cuisines ? A moins que tu ne te sois mis au foin ou aux graines, je ne vois pas où nous pourrions trouver de la nourriture. C'était plutôt bon au diner j'espère qu'il y aura des restes.

-Décidément tu ne changes pas.

-Je me sens même revivre.

-Alors ça c'est mauvais signe.

-Hilarant, allez viens. On va aussi tâcher de te trouver une couverture. »

**Les deux amis se dirigèrent discrètement vers les cuisines du bar. Siobhan faisait le guet pendant que Noah entra dans le bâtiment. Ce fut dans une obscurité quasi-totale qu'ils gagnèrent les lieux. Siobhan ferma rapidement la porte et alluma une lanterne pendant que le nain fouilla dans le réfrigérateur. **

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t ont fait ? **La questionna le nain en attrapant des restes de sangliers.**

-Qui ? **demanda Siobhan en s'installant à l'une des tables en bois.**

- Les nains.

-Rien de spécial.

-Comment ça se passe avec eux ? **L'interrogea Noah.**

-Plutôt bien.

-Tu as l'air plus épanouie.

-…Ne commence pas, **le menaça la jeune femme. **

-Quoi ?

-ça.

-Quoi ça ?

-Ton sens moral.

-Ta fierté t'es gentille tu la mets de côté, **s'énerva le nain**.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici Noah.

- Pardonne-moi de m'inquiéter pour toi.

-Je ne pense pas risquer grand-chose, **le rassura-t-elle.**

-Tu sais que tu peux encore tout arrêter.

-Pas question. Je reste jusqu'au bout.

-Je n'aime pas vraiment ta détermination. Ça me fait peur…est ce qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose ?

-Pas le moins du monde, **termina Siobhan**. »

**Si vous voulez une idée générale du physique de Noah, je vous conseille de regarder le personnage de Trompillon dans « Le prince Caspian, Le monde de Narnia »**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. **

**A bientôt **


End file.
